


Best friends don't watch

by Steefjuh87



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steefjuh87/pseuds/Steefjuh87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is going to be spending an entire week in his hometown of Doncaster: a place that he has only visited a handful of times ever since the One Direction adventure started. That week Louis asked Stan if he and Harry can stay over at Stan's place for day or two.</p>
<p>Stan is Louis best friend and openly gay where as Louis is in a secret relationship with bandmate Harry: they're not allowed to come out in public so only a few people know their secret and Stan isn't one of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever whole fic based on a promp a friend gave me .. She wanted me to write a 1D fic where Louis and Harry are in a secret relationship and where Louis' best friend might or might not be into voyeurism. So that is what I did hah
> 
> Explicit content doesn't start untill chapter 4-ish .. The rest is quite tame.
> 
> English is not my native language so any spelling and or grammatial errors are due to that ;)

**Harry's POV**  
  
“Are you done packing Lou?” the curly lad asked his secret boyfriend of 3 years. “Nearly done, love! Just have to pack the last essentials!” the smaller boy said. “And by essentials you mean lube?” Harry said with a wink. “Funny Haz! Just have to pack dome toiletries and yeah that includes lube too .. You're not coming near my ass without any lube mate” said Louis with mock seriousness. Harry walked over to his boyfriend and lightly pecked him on the lips “Just finish packing, love. We still have a long drive ahead!”  
  
An hour later the boys where on the road towards Louis’ hometown. “Are we going to stay at your mom’s place the entire week Lou?” Harry asked while looking over to the passenger side where Louis sat. Harry absolutely love Louis’ mum and his little sisters but Harry loved to have some privacy with Louis. With Louis’ family (and his own for that matter) not being aware of their relationship he figured out that some alone time would be impossible. “Mostly yeah but I might ask Stan if we could crash at his place for a day or two as well. I would love to spend some time with him as well and even though Stan doesn’t know about us yet he’ll be most likely to not ask any questions as of why we would want some alone time. He’ll understand” Louis side while looking over to Harry and squeezing his arm in reassurance.

“Lou?” Harry asked “I think you should tell Stan about us this visit. I know you’ve been dying to tell him, that you don’t want to keep this secret from him. As you said your self: he’ll understand”. Louis sighed softly and said “What about our management. We have an agreement that we are supposed to keep our relationship a secret. I do want to tell Stan and my mom but I also do not want to get us in to trouble you know?”. “We’ll figure it out and if not .. Fuck management .. I’ll stand up to them!” Harry muttered. “Bravery Haz .. Bravery!” Louis whispered before entwining their hands together on Harry’s lap for the rest of the ride.  
  
 **Louis POV**  
  
Later that night:

  
It has been a long day for both the boys. They we’re welcomed by Louis’ mum, sisters and his friends with hugs and kisses. They had a wonderful family diner where but him and Harry where bombarded with questions and requests from the little ones who wouldn’t want nothing more than to play endless games of hide and seek with the boys. After bringing his little sisters to bed and reading them a story Louis walked downstairs to find his mom and boyfriend sitting around the kitchen table drinking tea.

“Made you a cup of tea boo” his mother lovingly said. Louis accepted the steaming hot mug and slid down the chair next to Harry. Harry reached under the table and patted his knee for comfort and Louis relaxed instantly. While slowly sipping on some tea his mother spoke up “So how are the two of you doing? Still going strong I suppose?”. Harry started coughing and Louis turned beet red “What ..” he said. “Come on boo bear .. I’m your mother and it’s a mothers job to know things. And I know that the two of you are together. Only question is why neither of you has ever said anything to me .. Or to your mother Harry!” Jay exclaimed. Harry sighed audible for anyone to hear “We are under a contract Jay. We are not allowed to tell anyone because management doesn’t want us to jeopardize our career of the careers of the other guys for that matter”. “I wanted to tell you mum, but we where given strict orders not to” Louis softly said. “I figured as much. Well just so you know I love you both and I support you and so will your sisters. Does Stan know by the way” Jay said while looking at both her son and his boyfriend. “We’ll tell him this week Jay” Harry said.

The three of them sat silently in the kitchen finishing their tea when Louis started yawning. “I know it’s only 9.30pm but I’m going to bed mum .. It’s been a long day”. Jay nodded. Louis looked at Harry “Are you coming Haz?”. The boys stood up and just as they started to leave for the bedroom Jay couldn’t help but to say one last thing “No funny business in this house by the way”. Louis turned around in utter shock while Harry couldn’t help but laughing out loud. “We’ll behave Jay” Harry said and Jay winked at them


	2. Coming clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month ago Louis told him that he would be coming to Doncaster for a whole week and that he would be bringing Harry along. Harry ... The same Harry that Stan had suspicions over of being gay and a little bit too much into Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut basically and still boring

**Stan's POV**  
  
A month ago Louis told him that he would be coming to Doncaster for a whole week and that he would be bringing Harry along. Harry ... The same Harry that Stan had suspicions over of being gay and a little bit too much into Louis. The guy couldn't get more obvious Stan thought. As for Louis: Stan couldn't figure him and his sexual orientation out so he just assumed he was gay for Harry he thought while snickering. To be honest Stan was quite jealous of Harry: he felt like Harry took over his best friend status with Louis but didn't dare to say anything because he could see that those two boys made each other happy.  
  
On the 3rd day of their visit Stan could sense there was something that Louis wanted to say and he decided to confront him. Harry had just gone to the bathroom so he felt this was the best time to ask Louis what was on his mind. “What's wrong Lou?” Stan asked. The blue eyed boy sighed before looking up to Stan. “I don't know how to tell you this Stan!” Louis said quite nervously. Just when Stan wanted to voice some encouraging words Louis spoke up again. “I know I’ve never told you this before but I swear we couldn’t .. We weren’t allowed and we just told my mum and uhm .. Yeah .. I'm gay or bisexual or something ... Scratch that .. Harry and I have been in a relationship for a while now so I must be gay for him or” Louis started rambling. Stan looked at his best friend amused and just couldn’t help but smirking. “You two are just too obvious! You seriously think I didn’t notice?” Stan asked “Come here you idiot and give me a hug. Welcome to the “dark” side” Stan said while emphasizing on the word dark. Louis stepped into his best friend embrace and couldn’t help but smile.

“Uhm Stan?” Louis asked. Stan looked at him as if to say that he should continue. “Can Harry and I stay at your place for a day or so .. Uhm .. We don’t have a lot of privacy at my mums place and so uhm” Louis started to stutter. Stan just smirked while looking at his feathery haired best friend who had a crimson red color on his cheeks now. “Wow Lou .. Are you seriously asking me to lend you my place so you and Curly have a place to shag?” Stan said mischievously. Just as Louis was about to say something Stan said “I’ll take you clean up after yourself yes?”. Harry entered the room obviously having heard the last bit of their conversation “If we end up shagging we’ll clean up after ourselves Stan” He said while winking at his blushing boyfriend. “Can I watch?” Stan asked with mock seriousness (or not but you won’t find out an answer to that question if you don’t ask right?). “Uhm no” Both boys said while sticking their tongues out to Stan.  
  
  
Two days later:

  
Louis and Harry had spend the previous evening at Stan’s 2 bedroom apartment. The boys told Stan he didn’t have to leave the apartment just because they needed some privacy from Louis’ family. They didn’t have sex that evening, it wasn’t the main reason for them wanting privacy but just to be able to be together, snuggle or hold hands or whatever.   
  
Stan stood outside his bedroom wanting to scare the crap out of his best friend Louis who took over his spare bedroom. His plan was to quietly open the door and step in to the room shouting something obnoxious like “Oh my virgin eyes. Stop molesting each other” or something for that matter being fully aware that Louis and Harry we’re probably just talking or snuggling but wanting to teaser them.   
  
When opening the bedroom door he gets quite a surprise.


	3. Always be prepared, love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis set the small duffle bag up on the desk in the spare bedroom and started to throw their stuff in it when his eye caught on some supplies. Supplies that he was certain of didn’t get packed by him and raised his eyebrows while laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I decided to post all chapters .. Like I said in the first entry: it's my first full finished fic .. So I would appreciate it if people would let me know what they think :)

**Louis POV**

Louis and Harry had just spend the night at Stan’s place. The boys packed a small duffle bag with some necessities (some sleeping clothes and toiletries) when going over to Stan’s the previous night. Both had a lovely evening just being able to relax and enjoy each others company without being questioned about it.

Louis set the small duffle bag up on the desk in the spare bedroom and started to throw their stuff in it when his eye caught on some supplies. Supplies that he was certain of didn’t get packed by him and raised his eyebrows while laughing. Harry sat on the bed putting on some socks “What are you laughing about Lou?”. Louis fished the lube out of the duffle bag and turned to Harry “I certainly didn’t put this in here Haz! We’re you planning on doing something with it then?” Louis said while maintaining his amused expression.

“Always have to be prepared, love!” Harry said while standing up walking over to where Louis was standing. Harry pecked Louis on the lips and took the lube from him setting it aside on the desk. Harry sat down on the edge of the desk and opened his legs so Louis could stand in between. “Prepared huh?” asked Louis while softly kissing the younger boys lips lingering for a minute. Harry winked at him while bringing their mouths back together circling Louis waist with his long arms drawing him closer. They kissed leisurely for a few minutes.. Softly licking his boyfriends lower lip asking him for entrance Louis entwined his left hand in Harry’s hair while cupping his cheek with his right hand angling him slightly to deepen the kiss. Louis could hear Harry moan softly. Wanting to hear more of those sweet sounds Louis pushed himself against Harry chest to chest pulling his hair slightly.

Both boys where so in to their kissing that neither had noticed the bedroom door open slightly and having no clue that Stan was watching them with eyes wide open.


	4. Get you worked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Always a good way to get you worked up ain’t it?” Louis said to Harry while the other boy was trying to get Louis’ shirt removed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Harry's POV**

Harry scooted over so only his bum was resting on the side of the desk pulling Louis closer than before and grinding their growing erections together. Louis broke the kiss and breathily moaned his boyfriends name “Harry”. Harry looked Louis in the eyes and started kissing his lips, nose, cheeks before trailing his kisses down Louis jaw. Harry softly kissed and nipped Louis sweet spot making the older boy groan and gasp. Louis tugged Harry’s curls and kissed him aggressively while slipping his hand underneath the younger boys shirt having the need to feel his lover’s skin. “Off” Louis instructed while tugging at Harry’s shirt. Harry pushed Louis back somewhat to remove his shirt and pulled him back in to a heated kiss. Louis kissed down Harry’s jaw and sucked on his sweet spot just like the other boy had done to him earlier rewarding him a moan. “Always a good way to get you worked up ain’t it?” Louis said to Harry while the other boy was trying to get Louis’ shirt removed. Louis pushed Harry’s hands away and slowly lifted his shirt while maintaining eye contact.

  
As soon as Louis shirt was removed Harry made a beeline for Louis jeans opening the button and dragging the zipper down as fast as he could and trying to remove them. Louis hastily stepped out of them and removed Harry’s jeans at lightning speed before grinding their boxer clothed groins together. Harry reached around to squeeze Louis’ bum and draw him even closer setting down a wonderful friction which had both boys gasping and moaning each others names. “I want you to fuck me Lou .. Right on this desk” Harry panted while trying to not let the sensation of Louis grinding get to him.  
“Fuck Haz” Louis groaned “Get naked now” he instructed while removing his own boxers.  
  
Stan’s POV  
  
As soon as Stan opened the bedroom door he saw his best friend and lover in a quite intimate embrace snogging the life out of each other. Stan knew he should have shut the door at that moment and left them to their selfs but it was so fascinating to see. Mind you that Stan himself had been single for a while at that time so anything that represented decent porn would fascinate him including his best friend making out. What’s the harm he thought. I can always leave later. He shut the door so that he would have just enough view but shield him from the lovers if they would realize that the door was open. What’s the harm?


	5. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry didn’t know how he managed to remove his boxers that quickly without tripping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this ;)

**Harry’s POV**  
  
Harry didn’t know how he managed to remove his boxers that quickly without tripping. He was just happy that he could be able to stare at his lovers naked body and trace his hands around his arms, torso, abs reaching behind to claw at his back and grab that perky ass of his and pulling him close once more causing a delicious friction now that they where both free of clothing. “Haz” Louis gasped “Keep that up and I’ll come before we even get to fuck”. Harry withdrawn his hands of Louis backside at cupping his cheeks kissing him deeply, a slow but sensual kiss in comparison of the raw aggressive kiss they had shared earlier. “Can’t let that happen now can we” Harry said in between breaths while caressing Louis lips with his fingertips.

Louis’ hands where on Harry’s hips caressing him while he pecked him on the lips. Harry felt one of Louis’ hands leave his hip and brush against his straining erection. Harry bucked his hand up against the sensation silently pleading Louis to take it further. “What do you want Harry?” Louis asked. “Touch me Lou” Harry said while looking in his boyfriends eyes. Louis dragged his thumbs up the length of Harry’s erection before circling the tip smearing the pre come around. Harry hissed at the sensation. Louis took a hold of Harry’s erection and slowly started to stroke him twisting his hand when he reached the tip slowly building up speed and pressure. Harry closed his eyes in pure pleasure and his jaw went slack. Moans falling out of his mouth freely now. A tight feeling started in the pit of his stomach: a sign of his approaching orgasm. Harry didn’t want to finish before having been fucked by his boyfriend so he pushed Louis’ hand away. “Don’t want to come like this babe. I need you inside of me” Harry said. The injured look on Louis face soon passing for one of understanding. “I need to prep you first Haz” the blue eyed boy said “Don’t want to hurt you”. Harry nodded.  
  
 **Louis POV**  
  
“Bend your right leg for me, love” Louis said while looking into the younger boys eyes. Harry did as he was told and Louis reached over to grab the bottle of lube that he sat on the desk earlier. Louis was still standing in between Harry’s legs and bend forward to peck him on the lips. Louis flipped the cap of the bottle and poured some lube on to his fingers spreading it around and warming it up. Louis brought his hand down past Harry’s balls, down to his perineum and glided one finger over the tight ring of muscles.   Harry let our a gasp when he felt Louis’ finger circling him and slowly enter him. Louis started to move his finger in and out of Harry and kissed him with eagerness. When he felt Harry nod he added a second finger stretching him groaning at the feeling of Harry clenching around his fingers. When he had 3 fingers in Louis curled his fingers brushing over Harry’s prostate making the curly haired boy moan loudly. “You ready baby?” Louis asked. Harry just simply nodded. “Turn around for me and hold on to the desk yeah?” Harry nodded as answer to Louis request and pulled him in for a lingering kiss.

Harry turned around and bend over. Louis flipped the cap of the lube bottle once more and pouring a decent amount of it into his palm. Quickly slicking himself up and gasping at the sensation he moaned at the sight before him: Harry bend over the desk holding onto the sides for dear life. Louis stepped up behind Harry and caressed his sides softly kissing his shoulder blades before spreading Harry’s buttcheeks and entering him from behind. Harry gasped at the sudden intrusion and felt a mix of pleasure and pain shooting though him. Louis held perfectly still because he knew that the green eyed boy needed some time to adjust to the feeling of being filled completely. “You can move” Harry whispered. Louis rested his forehead in between Harry’s shoulderblades and started to move slowly pulling out and pushing back in gasping while he did so. “Ungh so tight Harry” he said. After a few thrusts Harry felt the pain go away and the pleasure taking over and breathily said “Harder Lou, faster, deeper”. Louis groaned at the feeling and his lover’s requests. Louis pulled out quickly confusing Harry.

Louis spun Harry around and pushed him back on the desk this time facing him. “I need to see your face” Louis said before wrapping Harry’s legs around his waist and entering him again. Both boys gasping and moaning while looking each other in the eyes. Locking their lips fighting for dominance they set a rhythm that had them both approaching their orgasms fast. Louis was the first to come undone gasping, shuddering and panting Harry’s name while he came hard inside of Harry. Harry was on the verge of his orgasm but not being able to quite reach it. Louis sensed that and pulled out of Harry sinking down on his knees and licking the vein underneath Harry’s throbbing member before taking him into his mouth. Louis started to suck Harry of while pushing two fingers back in to Harry’s hole curling his fingers at the right spot. The blue eyes boy looked up at his lover looking at him through hooded eyes. He back off for a few seconds. “Come for me baby” he said then continuing to suck Harry off keeping the pressure of his fingers on the younger boys prostate. Louis inhaled deeply before deepthroathing Harry and he came undone while Louis swallowed everything he had to offer. Louis removed his fingers from Harry’s hole and licked his now spent dick clean. Louis rested his forehead against Harry’s hip for a minute trying to catch his breath. Harry started to lose control over his legs and sagged to the floor into Louis waiting arms. Both boys hugging each other and coming down from their high.


	6. Epilogue: Post-It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This end sucks but defenitely not something you'd expect after last chapter haha

**Stan’s POV**  
  
Stan had only waited around to see Louis and Harry remove their boxers and grinding against each other. It wasn’t his time and place to look into, what seemed to him, such an intimate encounter between his friends. He closed the door, walked downstairs to the kitchen where he wrote a message on a Post-It for the boys to find and went outside.  
  
 _“Hope you had fun guys! Would have love to stay around and watch but perhaps another time ;) Love, Stan!”_


End file.
